<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Usopp shots by Lusomissyou22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830534">Usopp shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusomissyou22/pseuds/Lusomissyou22'>Lusomissyou22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All one piece, Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Multi, One Piece Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusomissyou22/pseuds/Lusomissyou22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything revolves around Usopp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Usopp, Kuro &amp; Usopp (One Piece), Portgas D. Ace/Usopp, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Usopp, Usopp (One Piece) &amp; Everyone, Usopp (One Piece)/Everyone, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's your name ... (AU)/</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>(Sanji)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The restaurant was at its peak, people happily ate the delicacies that the barattie can offer. Sanji being a man in his twenties, he flirted with women, alluding to their beauty. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bell rang again announcing new visitors, Sanji with the best smile he served them with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>A woman accompanied by three men who led the table and prepared to serve them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the barattie, can I take your order sweet miss?" The girl who ignored how sweet the waiter was being, smiled as he brought down the menu, but when he was about to speak the straw hat euphoric yelled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Meat!" The blond about to scold the insolent little monkey, another black-haired man hastened to ask, covering the mouth of the one with the scar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Lobster and wine for her, for him" nodding at Zoro - sake and katsudon, for my friend three plates of meat and juice - I look at Luffy who finally let go of Usopp and smiled - for me just a fruit salad and he played.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This begrudgingly took the order and began to walk away, listening to a bit of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"but what the hell Luffy! Usopp invites us for once and you only order meat for the four of us? Did you even think of us ?!" The girl screamed under her breath while the named laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shishishishi who doesn't like meat!" In the background Sanji turned sideways to see how the girl hit the head of the smiling black-haired man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"At least one if he thought of all" the voice of the green haired one was present.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's just enjoy this meal, to get my supplies, okay?" He shrugged trying to avoid glances from other customers.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed and the conversation continued, minutes passed as his food was being delivered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gentlemen," he left the dishes to the men and looked at Nami with love, "and for the lady our best lobster and the best wine in the house."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much ~ excuse me, do you think you can give us a discount?" caressing her forearm, this one in a movement knelt in front of the girl and which actor in love's work muttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anything for the most beautiful woman I've ever seen ~ ... But I won't lower the property to them" Nami nodded happily and Usopp just blew with a bit of relief, what Nami ate was the most expensive thing in the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After finishing their meals, Usopp approached the waiter to pay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How much would our food be?" Sanji handed over the paper showing the price of what was consumed, the smallest taking out of his bag that he now saw better was a little big for him, Sanji shook his head and looked at him strangely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Won't the other two pay their share?" Usopp denied, took out some bills and left them on the counter, along with a tip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I invited, that's why they accepted, also they chose the place in exchange for helping me with my supplies" he smiled, leaving a warmth in the blonde's chest "but Zoro was right this place has the best dishes"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was about to leave. Sanji stopped him, Usopp turned around and looked at the waiter in confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" The perplexed brunette turned to him full-length, undecided to say his name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"... Usopp" the blonde felt a heat on his cheeks. The uncomfortable brunette walked away with a "thank you and goodbye" to disappear behind the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Usopp…" he tried again before being called to the kitchen "I'm coming! Damn" and I step into her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And I regret having met him" the black-haired man looked at the blond who was taking care of the girls.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Not Canon) <br/>One piece belongs to EIICHIRŌ ODA</p><p>(Warning, if Ace made you sensitive like me, leave this chapter because of your mentality)</p><p>Using the Hamilton song it's quiet up town. <br/>(I cried at the thought of this.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Yasopp)</p><p> </p><p>There are moments that you cannot describe <br/>Feelings that you cannot even say <br/>With great force to hug your child <br/>To push away the unthinkable</p><p>There are moments when you sink more <br/>than you easily think that you are going to drown, <br/>mugiwara anchor next to, (shanks) <br/>To live with what is unthinkable</p><p>
  <b>Usopp is in nami's orange trees, he hears footsteps but does not turn around, </b>
  <b>Yasopp </b>
  <b>stands looking at his son's back.</b>
</p><p>" <em>You have been walking in the garden for hours </em><br/><em>And the party ... is not here </em><br/><em>So distant and calm there is ... </em><br/><em>I never liked silence</em> "</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Yasopp </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>walks up to Usopp and leans on the railing that clears the bushes </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>and the party below</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>" </em><em>It 's so I will not visit, </em><br/><em>and asked, as </em><em>BE </em><em>? </em><br/><em>That's something you never forget</em> "</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Usopp doesn't turn around, </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Yasopp </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>just shrugs.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>And if you take a good look at it ~ He <br/>wants to talk and be with his son, have mercy</p><p>" <em>Look Son, you would have liked here, there is so much calm</em> "</p><p>He is trying to live the unthinkable <br/>His hair has become different <br/>Every day he gets closer to him <br/>And every day he ignores it</p><p>" <em>I'm amazed but that hurt me</em> "</p><p>Can you imagine it?</p><p>" <em>Look where we are </em><br/><em>Where we started </em><br/><em>I know I am no longer worthy of you, boy. </em><br/><em>Listen to me and it is enough.</em></p><p><em>If I could ... give my life in his place </em><br/><em>Here I would be, you would </em><em>smile </em><em>... And enough is</em> "</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Usopp turned with wide eyes seeing that </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Yasopp </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>looks in the opposite direction from him, Usopp only does the same with his teary eyes.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>" <em>I don't pretend to understand,</em></p><p><em>the why of your choice </em><br/><em>And I know there is no replacement for your mother who is not there</em> "</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Yasopp </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>watched as Usopp hugged himself still leaning against the frame </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>of the boat.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>" <em>I am not afraid anymore, </em><br/><em>I </em><br/><em>know whose </em><em>husband I am </em><em>So as long as I know that you are fine </em><br/><em>Enough is</em> "</p><p>And if you take a good look at them ~ He <br/>wants to talk and be with his son, have mercy</p><p>" <em>Hey Usopp, look at the captain you care for with love</em> " He's trying to do the unthinkable.</p><p>You see him speak, others look, <br/>unable to act before them</p><p>" <em>Look at me, look at me, boy</em> " He's <br/>trying to bring out the unthinkable.</p><p>There are moments that they cannot describe <br/>Descriptions that they cannot even name <br/>Let's push away what you don't mean <br/>Let's push away everything that is unthinkable</p><p>They are in the garden <br/>And his father tries to hold his hand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Usopp </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>takes the hand of his father who turns around in surprise.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>" <em>she never hated you </em><em>" he whispered</em></p><p><b>Do you understand </b>"He has <em>forgiven you" </em><br/><b>Are you sorry? </b>" <em>I forgive you</em> "</p><p>If you see them alone, talking in peace, because their crying falls on him.</p><p>They are trying to heal their wounds</p><p>
  <b>Yasopp hugs </b>
  <b>his son with great force, Usopp </b>
  <b>responds by </b>
  <b>starting to cry, no one says anything and no words are needed to say:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I forgive you"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In Robin, Benn, Franky and Sanji party, listened as Usopp and </b>
  <b>Yasopp </b>
  <b>be </b>
  <b>reconciled </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At least Usopp was happy in his last moments. His heart finally stopped, everyone knew it, Yasopp knew it and in tears he hugged his son tightly while he was leaving pain and life with a smile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The mushroom he ate as a child.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It takes time to take effect.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Perhaps if they had taken their illnesses seriously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They would have prevented their loss.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luffy was crying.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yasopp was crying.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone was crying.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At least he was happy until the end.</b>
</p><p>" <em>I love you Usopp, don't forget that we all love you</em> "<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>-</p><p>"Yasopp, are you okay?" Benn asked his nakama, he was sweating and crying.</p><p>"Yes I'm fine ... Just a bad dream." He got up from his bed, drying his face with his shirt.</p><p>"By the way the captain called, he says that Luffy is on the island ... Ready to face your son?" Yasopp sighed.</p><p>"I hope so," he said, leaving the room with Benn.</p><p>A nightmare can scare you from reality?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. WE ARE FAMILY (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One piece belongs to EIICHIRŌ ODA<br/>"Are you okay? ..." stupefied Usopp looked at him, looked at the ground and then at the older man. <br/>Usopp nodded and as Ace took a step he grabbed him by the shoulder, the child was ecstatic. "Luffy told me about you and the cook." Usopp gulped nervously.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Music flooded throughout that building, the smell of alcohol spread throughout the place. There among all the noise, a girl in a white dress that clung to her body was having a drink, letting the boys approach. Beside her a boy who wore long hair attached, accompanied her with her drinks.</p><p>"You'll see that you'll have fun" Nami, who showed her attributes by crossing her legs, smiling at the black-haired man.</p><p>"Nami, I don't think ..."</p><p>"Nami-san!" A blue haired girl approached the orange haired girl, the girl placed a flirtatious kiss on her partner.</p><p>"Hello love, ready?" They both smiled and looked at the brunette.</p><p>"Hello Vivi" a loving smile settled on the face of the blue hair.</p><p>—Usopp! And what are you here? -</p><p>"Nami brought me." Nami put her glass aside and looked at her friend.</p><p>"I brought you for something! You need to forget and that more than a good acoston!"  The brunette let see a face.</p><p>"... See you later" He put the glass on the bar and got up.</p><p>"Don't be like that Usopp! I'll add this to your quota! ”Nami told him trying to stop him from leaving, but he didn't flinch.</p><p>"Nami ... Don't you think it's too early for this? He just broke up with sanji" Nami sat in Usopp's now unoccupied place.</p><p>"He can, but I don't like to see him like that ... Sanji already has that Pudding woman and acts like he's never been with Usopp." Nami asked for another drink, I lived just sighed.</p><p>"It's only been four days after the breakup, I understand that you don't feel ready to leave it behind, the same thing happened with kozha but then we ended up as friends" I lived took his girlfriend's hand, she just shrugged.</p><p>"I just hope it's okay"</p><p>––––––––––––––</p><p>Usopp walked the cold streets returning to his apartment. Annoying and sad, but Nami was right in saying to forget about Sanji, even if it's not in Nami's way.</p><p>Upon entering the building I watch Ace, Sabo and Luffy climb the steps, one more annoying than the other.</p><p>"Usopp!" Luffy yelled making his brothers look at him.</p><p>"Hello Luffy," he said, ruffling his hair without spirit as he passed by.</p><p>"Long night, Usopp-san?" Sabo looked at him noticing his discouragement.</p><p>"Yeah ... I just want to get there and sleep," he said coming up the stairs while Luffy and Ace followed from behind them.</p><p>"Nee Usopp! How about a sleepover!" The one with the scar enthusiastically took his friend, accidentally pushing Sabo, Ace on the other hand just looked quietly.</p><p>"Passage, I'm not feeling well Luffy, do you think I can leave it for tomorrow?" The youngest pouting agreed, drawing a laugh from Ace and a sigh from Sabo. <br/>Arriving on the third floor, the brothers stopped at the door of their apartment.</p><p>"Come on, let Usopp-san rest." Sabo was the first to say goodbye when entering the apartment.</p><p>"Get better Usopp, I'm going to ask for a rematch for your video game!" And he disappeared closing the door, about to leave. Ace stopped him.</p><p>"Are you okay? ..." stupefied Usopp looked at him, looked at the ground and then at the older man. <br/>Usopp nodded and as Ace took a step he grabbed him by the shoulder, the child was ecstatic. "Luffy told me about you and the cook." Usopp gulped nervously.</p><p>"... I don't want to talk about that Ace," he tried to shake off but the one with freckles turned him around holding both shoulders.</p><p>—Hey, we are family right? You're like our little brother, you can tell me— Usopp refused to look at him. Ace just leaned down a bit.</p><p>"I-I'm fine Ace, please let me go," Usopp tried to break free but Ace denied him freedom.</p><p>—You're not well and you know it! cut the shit and let it go— Usopp altered hit Ace in the face grabbing him to fall from the momentum.</p><p>"what does it matter to you! I said I'm fine!" Annoyed Ace got up, ready to hit back when a sob interrupted him "I'm fine, I must be... I... I..." hesitated, lowering his face and hugging himself. Ace approached at a slow pace, Usopp expected a blow, an insult or something similar but, arms surrounded him, one perched on his hair and the other on his back.</p><p>"I already told you, idiot, we are family and I see you as my brother, that's how Sabo and Luffy see you ... Sanji's not here is not the end of your world, Luffy is there to encourage you, we will all support you, you know that" Usopp clung to Ace's shirt, burying his face on his chest letting tears fall - stop crying, idiot, the neighbors will start to complain about you - I pat his head giving comfort.</p><p>"Ace?" Sabo and Luffy went looking for their brother, seeing him hugging a sobbing Usopp.</p><p>"Ace! What did you do to my nakama!" ready to hit him Luffy wanted to advance, but Sabo stopped him.</p><p>"Luffy, how about you go inside and get your room ready, I'll make dinner for the four of you." Sabo smiled at him and Luffy understood what it meant.</p><p>Usopp would stay.</p><p>"Got it!" Luffy entered. Usopp pulled away from Ace and wiped the tears with his palm. Sabo took his shoulder and invited him to come in, he accepted without option, Ace and Sabo were left alone in the hall.</p><p>"Did it hit you hard?" Sabo asked looking at Ace's red cheek, he just complained.</p><p>"Shut up," he said, entering the apartment, Sabo laughed and entered to close the door behind him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. LONG DAMN PIRATE (NC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"For pirates like HIM , Vivi's people and mine suffered, if it weren't for Luffy you would also open dead!" Usopp fell silent, it was hard to be reminded that he almost died on his own island, he held his sore cheek.</p><p>"Yes, I probably would have died, but I don't want to be like them" he murmured about to enter the infirmary "this man wanted something that I didn't want and I wanted something that he didn't want, I got to be a pirate but he doesn't seem to have found a place to live in peace" after saying that, he entered where Kuro was listening to everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One piece belongs to EIICHIRŌ ODA</p><p> </p><p>They landed on a rather curious island. Shops and markets were its main attraction, restaurants and homelike houses, that sweet aroma of adventure. <br/>Nami formed the teams leaving Usopp and chopper on the boat.</p><p>"Usopp, don't you feel that something is wrong?" The brunette looked at his little nakama strangely.</p><p>"Now that you mention it ... the atmosphere feels different ..." Chopper looked out of the ship hoping none of his nakamas were hurt or worse. <br/>Minutes passed and a metallic smell filled the chopper's nose.</p><p>"Blood," murmured little renito, drawing Usopp's attention.</p><p>"What do you mean by" blood ", Chopper?" The younger of the two grabbed his backpack and ran in the direction of the pungent smell. "What the fuck? As fast as he could he ran towards Chopper, the injured collapse finally barely achievable for the mugiwara doctor, carefully carrying the man. Chopper looked at Usopp.</p><p>"It needs to be taken care of quickly" Usopp nodded and they both quickly returned to the Sunny.</p><p>The mess those two were going to get into.</p><p>—————————————</p><p><br/>Everyone returned to the Sunny, some happier than others.</p><p>"You always get into this kind of trouble! Jeez" Nami I know complain about the monstrous trio.</p><p>"I'm very sorry Nami-swan, but the marimo provoked me with his stupid face." Sanji complained about the swordsman who was walking handcuffed to his captain, Zoro just grunted.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I'm not listening to sushi-browed perverts." The brawl was back, and Luffy was only laughing at his best nakamas.</p><p>A couple of hours ago, Sanji was talking with a couple of young ladies, both with great discomfort looked at Zoro looking for something and so they both ran to ask for help, both hugged a puzzled Zoro and said goodbye to him quickly, he just shrugged On his shoulders and about to advance, a kick was parried by his sword. <br/>A fight left both exposed with bounty hunters wanting to catch them, Luffy as he approached he looked at those men who were trying to capture their nakamas, he got into the fight and in one of those kaheroseki wives the swordsman and the captain ended up trapped by them.</p><p><br/>"God I should have brought Chopper and Usopp better." Nami gave up, but Brook caught her attention.</p><p>"What's up Brook?" Asked Robin who also noticed.</p><p>"Nami-san doesn't think he's very quiet?" Nami looked confused unlike Robin who took the question thoughtfully.</p><p>"What do you mean Brook?" Sanji who finally stepped away from Zoro, so that Franky could see how to remove the handcuffs that imprisoned the swordsman and the captain, entered the conversation.</p><p>"I mean that Chopper-san and Isopp-san are not to leave so much silence unless it is for something serious" they all looked at each other and quickly went up screaming.</p><p>"Chopper !! Usopp!!" Not seeing them on the deck, they entered the kitchen and there was Chopper looking at them annoyed.</p><p>"Guys, lower your voice, you'll get a headache." That caused a fear in Luffy, who quickly shook Chopper.</p><p>"Chopper tell me that Usopp is fine, tell me that nothing happened in our absence" the infirmary door opened revealing Usopp with an empty plate of food, he was looking at the ground puzzled "Usopp are fine!" the captain came running up. his friend starting to inspect it.</p><p>"Luffy ... Keep your voice down there ... A wounded man in the infirmary" Usopp passed by Luffy leaving the others confused.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Nami approached Usopp who quickly looked at him concerned.</p><p>"A man was walking towards the beach, he was seriously injured and as a doctor I cannot let the man die while I can do something" Chopper looked at his notes seeing what that man had, some scratches, two stabs and a couple of blows on the head and both legs.</p><p>"And do you know if he's from the island?" Robin sat next to Renito looking at his hypotheses, Usopp gulped.</p><p>"When we healed him, he unconsciously muttered many things, like Usopp's name" Nami, Zoro and Luffy looked at the boy who trembled a little "I asked him if he knew him and he told me that he was from the island where he lived"</p><p>"Usopp, who is that guy? ..." Zoro's voice gave him to understand that he couldn't lie to them about who he was.</p><p>"They met him ... He's the one who tried to kill ... Kaya and destroy the village." Nami thought about it and looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Don't tell me that man is ..." Usopp looked away.</p><p>"It's kuro" Luffy's growl made everyone look at him, he was heading to the infirmary, quickly Usopp got in his way.</p><p>"Usopp aside, I'll kick his ass to go away," Usopp denied.</p><p>"I can not do this! He's hurt, if you hit him, it could be his end" Nami argued.</p><p>"That's the idea ... I'm trying to kill you and your people, why are you protecting them!" Chopper looked more confused than before.</p><p>"Who is Kuro?" Franky asked, Zoro called them looking at Usopp with strangers.</p><p>"Captain Kuro, the man of 100 plans, was a pirate who tried to destroy Usopp's home because he wanted to stop being a pirate, this was before the cook joined the crew, when they gave us Merry" it was a blow that the brunette knew how to hide a little, but it was of no use.</p><p>"You mean the man they healed is the one who tried to kill him?" Brook looked at Usopp, those who joined after Sanji wanted an answer and wouldn't leave without them.</p><p>"I know that Kuro tried to kill me and destroy my home, I wanted him to die of course, but I don't want to be the cause of his death, if I were in his place, maybe I would want someone to help me ... And I don't know ... I want to think that maybe there changed these two years" I couldn't look at them, not now, not when I knew I had saved the enemy.</p><p>"People like him are not trustworthy Usopp!" Nami yelled grabbing him by the straps of his pants.</p><p>"Please Nami, it's been two years, it may have changed." Nami slapped him.</p><p>"For pirates like <b>HIM</b> , Vivi's people and mine suffered, if it weren't for Luffy you would also open dead!" Usopp fell silent, it was hard to be reminded that he almost died on his own island, he held his sore cheek.</p><p>"<em>Yes, I probably would have died, but I don't want to be like them"</em> he murmured about to enter the infirmary "this man wanted something that I didn't want and I wanted something that he didn't want, I got to be a pirate but he doesn't seem to have found a place to live in peace" after saying that, he entered where Kuro was listening to everything.</p><p>"It seems that I am not well received" I look at the minor that I only ignore him for a moment "when I heal I will go, tell them not to worry ... I left that piracy thing two years ago"</p><p>"That's not the problem" Kuro couldn't help looking with an arched eyebrow at the big nose, he closed his eyes trying to avoid crying.</p><p>"So ... what is it?" Usopp looked at him for a moment before smiling bitterly.</p><p>"For a moment I thought ... I saw myself in your place ... hurt, helpless, scared ... And I really thought that if I were you ... I would like someone to help me and start again" Kuro looked puzzled to Usopp who looked at him without fear. kuro trembled.</p><p>"Start again?" Was when Usopp held out his hand.</p><p>"That's right ... My name is Usopp and I'm one of the straw hat pirates." Kuro still didn't believe it, pretending they never met and presenting himself as a stranger.</p><p>"... Kuro," he finally muttered and Usopp smiled.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Kuro." He couldn't explain it, but for a moment he felt that he was in Kaya's mansion, being her servant along with Merry, feeling ... Warmth of a home.</p><p>"... The ... Taste is mine, child ..."</p><p>Behind the door (except for Robin who used his ability) they listened carefully to the conversation of both men, surprised by Kuro's attitude, Luffy laughed after finishing listening.</p><p>"Luffy, won't you do anything?" Nami asked him incredulously.</p><p>"If Usopp has forgiven him, then it's fine by me" the girl looked at Zoro and he nodded, agreeing with the captain.</p><p>"It's your choice to forgive him ... Just like they did to me and Franky," Robin smiled as she heard Franky cry over the touching "encounter".</p><p>"Well, if you don't, I'll keep an eye on him," Nami muttered, placing her ear to try to hear more.</p><p>"Maybe I don't want to see him after the slap Nami-san." He glared at Brook, who hid behind Zoro.</p><p>"It's just a precaution, I'm afraid for your safety" Luffy smiled when he saw how careful Nami was when it came to Usopp, oh well that's what he thought.</p><p>"He's very paranoid, we'll watch him and if he tries something we'll intervene," Zoro said, capturing everyone's attention.</p><p>"Thank you," said Nami coming out of the kitchen.</p><p>After hours, Usopp and Kuro spoke calmly, as if it were their first time talking.</p><p>"It was when we said goodbye to her," Usopp yearn, remembering the ship that took them to Robin's rescue.</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss." Kuro was sitting against the head of the bed, Usopp was leaning against the wall in the same way on the bed.</p><p>"Yes, he went as far as he could and I'm glad I said goodbye as such." Kuro knew he was sad, his eyes showed the same as when Kaya learned of the death of his parents.</p><p>"But now we have Sunny and I know we will take care of him even more, merry would have wanted it that way" I look at his hands smiling, then I look at Kuro "well and tell me, why were you so hurt"</p><p>"I had some problems with some men, nothing your captain hadn't already broken." He smiled when Usopp laughed.</p><p>It must be hard to find a place of peace"</p><p>"Yes, it is" Kuro avoided the other's gaze, he didn't think he would get along ... With him - but it's the least of it, nothing he can't solve -</p><p>"Your plans always went well, didn't they?" Kuro laughed, Usopp took off his boots and climbed his legs onto the bed, knees on chest.</p><p>"Yes, almost always" he couldn't help but feel nostalgic, for his years of dreamed tranquility, without marines, without pirates "you have changed" surprised Usopp looked at him.</p><p>"Well I've just grown up, now I'm 19 now and" Kuro denied interrupting.</p><p>"No ... I mean ... You seem to be braver, more confident, more ... happy" the brunette was surprised, Kuro's face seemed ... Nostalgic. They both met on the wrong foot, now it seems they took the right step.</p><p>Usopp didn't know how to respond, he was ... Paralyzed.</p><p>"If your father saw you ... He might ... He would be proud of who you are." It seemed that it was only recently that he had insulted the boy's father.</p><p>"Well, it's good that someone believes it." He looked away, this was something he never believed to say again.</p><p>"Well, I heard in the town that the marine is coming, to patrol the island, they must be careful" he tried to stop but Usopp stopped him "what's up, I feel better, so I'll go"</p><p>"I don't think your ribs will take any more blows." She refused to see him, seeing Kuro reminded her of his horrible act, but also that he was a part of her village. If he returned, he wanted to tell that the great Usopp found Kuro and he had changed for two years, now being friends.</p><p>"Why do you insist on helping me" Usopp didn't answer. Kuro took his hand gently, callused "he asks me to start from scratch, but it's impossible, we won't forget it and neither will they"</p><p>"It shouldn't be like that, there's always a second chance and I know that everyone can have it, even if it's not the right thing for everyone." He trembled, he knew those words after the fights in water seven, he was wrong and Luffy gave him another chance.</p><p>"Child ... Life is not always fair." Silence reigned but Kuro never let go of the child's hand.</p><p>"I know, it took my mother away from me when I was 8, it took away my hope every year that passed" Usopp tightened his grip on the opposite hand taking him by surprise "but that's why we live, to explore, believe and love, why no one is born without a reason"</p><p>"Stop it, no matter what happens" and at last I look at him sad, hurt and scared.</p><p>"When you stop dreaming, is when you really die" Kuro didn't understand, Usopp moved his hand away from the elder, sigh after that "Mom said it when dad left, that's why I never lost faith, my dream at that time was that dad come back for us"</p><p>"But he didn't," Kuro said.</p><p>"Yes, but now Luffy gives me hope to continue" he smiled at the older man who looked at him credulously.</p><p>"You're quite positive," he denied after the comment.</p><p>"I'd say negative," he said, remembering the thriller bark.</p><p>"If you say so," Chopper entered to check the patient again, checking a sheet, he said happily.</p><p>"You're a little better now, but that doesn't take away from the fact that you can do everything, no carrying heavy things, no sudden movements, no fights" Kuro nodded first of all, that was going to be a problem when getting a job "you must keep resting despite improving, your ribs will take longer to heal due to the severity of the cracks they have, if you are not careful you could pierce a vital organ! But besides that, he is already capable of walking on his own"</p><p>"Thank you ..." He didn't know what to call it, it was a humanoid animal but was it Adult? Doctor? Or a pet?</p><p>"Thank you Chopper" Nod and left the infirmary xit seems that you're better now, but I don't think you should go, because of your condition"</p><p>"I broke my ribs, not my legs, kid," Usopp laughed after that.</p><p>"Well, you can walk around the ship, it is not recommended that you go down to the island alone, in case you meet those guys again, while I'll go talk to Luffy," saying goodbye, he left Kuro alone again. <br/>Just again, I wait a few minutes, to know if the boy would return, but not after twenty minutes, uncovering his legs, I take a seat on the edge of the bed, I look at his torn clothes, it would serve a little more. He got up and walked slowly where the boy came out. The kitchen was surprising, looking around he looked at a man on the stove, the man noticed his presence and looked at him.</p><p>"Do you need something?" Asked the blonde, Kuro did not answer, how to do it, he did not know anyone besides the captain.</p><p>"No ..." and walked to the door, but was stopped by the blonde.</p><p>"Sit down," cold ordered him. Neither moved, neither wanted to give in, but Kuro just sighed irritably, calmly taking on the table, the other sat opposite the black-haired man.</p><p>"I heard Usopp ask Luffy for permission to take you to another island, so you will sail with us until you reach the next island" Kuro was stunned, had the boy asked that? For him? "You will be with us for at least two days, so if you try something against us I will kick you straight to the marine, understood?"</p><p>"Is it a threat boy?" Kuro seemed to want to be fired.</p><p>"It's a warning, it seems that Usopp really wants to do something for you" that echoed in his head - <em>although you don't deserve it</em> , if you hurt him I'll kill you on my own. "That said, he got up and went straight to the stove. Kuro copied it when he got up and left for the exit not without saying.</p><p>"Smoking around him will kill him first, you know?" And with a perplexed cook about to explode he walked out, staring at the grassy deck.</p><p>"I see that kuro-san is feeling better." Robin who was standing next to him looked at Luffy, Chopper and Usopp fishing off the side of the boat.</p><p>"When I set sail…" Robin smiled at her a little. The redhead began with the orders to sail away from the island again, Kuro looked at the woman next to him -oh, I see ...- She was shorter than him.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Kuro hesitated but he nodded. "Are you glad to see Usopp?"</p><p>"What's that question coming up with?" Kuro refused to answer, not because it bothers him but because he didn't know how to answer that.</p><p>"Fufufu was just a question, kuro-san" the woman looked at her nakamas who were putting everything to set sail, out of the corner of his eye at the elder (of age and height) who was watching the children play seemed, distant "they are very euphoric right?"</p><p>Chopper looked at Robin, stopped and looked at Kuro.</p><p>"Hey bastard!" I said you could move but with vigilance! - He came running, Luffy was looking at Kuro, not with hatred but not with appreciation either.</p><p>"I'm sure you didn't say that." Kuro ignored the little reindeer screams, the feeling of being accompanied again was pleasant. <br/>He wanted to get closer to calm the little sugar lover, but Luffy stopped him, they joined glances, Usopp understood, there were many times when Luffy thought about losing him and Kuro was one of them.</p><p>"<em>Okay"</em> he smiled squeezing her hand, he slipped out of the grip and went for chopper.</p><p>"It better be like that" I adjust his hat and walk towards his companions.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>Oh boy, of course she wasn't glad to see him, not at first. The days passed, it was the fourth day and they had already seen the island, the day was over and with it his energy, the tanuki told him that he would sleep in the infirmary, he received constant glances from the mugiwara's more than the redhead. You can tell he did not like it.</p><p>"Luffy, stop that!" Sanji yelled when he saw what was trying to take food away from Nami, this one just laughed taking another piece of meat. I look at everyone, I only recognized three, the captain, the swordsman and the thief; arriving on the island will ruin his plan, his life ...</p><p>"Come eat, or Luffy will take it all away from you ... Hey that's mine!" Usopp yelled at Luffy who was laughing at his nakama. This took all his energy ... God doesn't think he can go through with this. <br/>Everyone was happy, shared, laughed ... They were free ...</p><p>"Hey don't despise the food, now eat, you need it" Sanji said serving Brook and Franky a drink.</p><p>And so it was, it ate, it was wonderful, a unique flavor and no matter how much you taste it, it will always taste like the first time. Finishing that they all retired to sleep, leaving the brunette and the blonde alone with Kuro.</p><p>"You're leaving tomorrow, huh?" Sanji announced, looking at the man behind him.</p><p>"Yes, I'll stop bothering your captain." Usopp smiled, he was glad to see Kuro being able to get out of trouble.</p><p>"Because you helped him," Usopp stopped for a moment, then looked at Sanji.</p><p>"He just wants to thank you." That caught Kuro and sanji's attention.</p><p>"Why?" Sanji asked.</p><p>"Because if it hadn't been for him, he wouldn't have gone with Luffy, maybe it sounds strange, but because of him I became strong, to protect everything that matters to me" moved, Sanji looked at him smiling, well everyone his means.</p><p>"Well, I hope I thank you," the brunette denied, even though his pride was crushed, he would never thank him.</p><p>"Yes, well, it's time to sleep." He looked at Sanji before leaving and pronounced "Rest" and he left, the kitchen was silent with the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd better thank you or else ..." Wall just got up and went to the infirmary "damn"</p><p> </p><p>The darkness burned his arrival, it could be seen by the brightness of the moon but it was so opaque that it seemed like a dream, he lay on his back with his forearm on his forehead, he had so many things that he did not understand since his arrival on the ship, for that he had not already killed them, they made his life hell and looser. </p><p> </p><p>"Now am I the one who needs to be rescued? Ha, what stupidity" he lay on his side on the bed, looking directly at the wall, in a few hours they reached the island, who by murmurs hate pirates "pirates don't save lives" and after saying that he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fears (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspiration from an<br/>Achive of our own<br/>Yes, but what if Usopp really was God?<br/>Created By:<br/>FriendlyFrat_Boy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The</strong>
  <b> child was not to blame.</b>
</p><p>"you heard? Banchina's son turned out to be a disgrace, he's one of those monsters"</p><p>
  <b>He never knew when it happened.</b>
</p><p>"Can you imagine that poor Yasopp knew that his son is a disgrace?"</p><p>
  <b>But </b>
  <b>to </b>
  <b>caught </b>
  <b>a </b>
  <b>lie</b>
</p><p>"I was wrong, he's just a lying child"</p><p>
  <b>He lied so much that his lie was believed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I have no power!"</b>
</p><p>. <br/>
. <br/>
. <br/>
. <br/>
. <br/>
. <br/>
.</p><p>"If I have power ..."</p><p>"Usopp, did you say something?" He turned looking at the navigator, they were approaching a rather striking island.</p><p>"Nothing, I didn't say anything, I just think about what the fisherman said about the next island, it's scary," she murmured when she just laughed.</p><p>"Why does it surprise me" and with that nami I walk away. If he knew the nightmares he has, maybe they wouldn't consider him a coward, maybe if he had told them about I lived, if he had said about Robin ... And Ace ... If he had said about Ace they shouldn't have let Ace go by that blackbeard guy.</p><p>"Soon the nightmare will begin" he burned himself looking in the distance at the island that the fisherman named.</p><p>"What a nightmare?" Zoro looked at him leaning against him.</p><p>"Z-zoro! It's nothing, it's just a new story to tell for chopper and luffy" the green hair passed from that.</p><p>"You lie wrong, say what the fuck is wrong with you, you've been acting weird since we left the island of the brothers." Usopp looked away at the sea breaking through the hull of the sunny. After the execution of ace, his nights were hectic, he could not sleep some days, without being awakened by a "nightmare", but they increased drastically after leaving the island of jeanne and issac.</p><p>"Zoro ... If you dreamed ... And those dreams come true, would you think you have lost your mind?" Zoro looked at him without understanding.</p><p>"Have you been ... having dreams come true?" Usopp denied, that strange to Zoro.</p><p>"They're more like ... Nightmares, horrible things that happen to them ... That We ..." zoro looked at Usopp's eyes, a yellow flash could be seen for a few seconds turning those black eyes "storm ..."</p><p>"What? ..." was when a crash shook the Sunny.</p><p>"Shit" Zoro hearing Usopp's murmur a sudden storm alerted them.</p><p>"Zoro, Sanji, the candles!" As Nami ordered they did, Usopp ran to help the boys, when he felt something cling to his waist and a pain in his lower back. His moan alerted the two minors, Chopper watched as Usopp leaned while touching the pain on his pants.</p><p>"Usopp! "Luffy was the first to act running towards his friend, another blow shook making Usopp and Chopper fall close to him.</p><p>"Wait Luffy" Robin also staggered being held by Franky.</p><p>"Guys hold on!" A wave hit the sunny wildly, tilting just enough to drop Usopp at the gazes of the two minors, Luffy's and chopper's screams disappeared by the sound of the water.</p><p>(...) <br/>
<b><em>Coughing up water, Usopp managed to reach the ground, the sand seeping into a wound in his palm. He looked around his bag was a few meters from him, trembling he approached as he could to her. His aching head was screaming something at him, but he couldn't pay attention to that, and a little better he looked at the nearby trees, he didn't know where he was, the sky so dark that he thought it was night, but it was lit as if the sun were present. </em></b><br/>
<b><em>I walk close to one, he's about to lean on him.</em></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But Usopp stopped. </em>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <em>The roar of something shook the boy, he recoiled in fear, his heartbeat made it impossible to hear the voices screaming in the background. About to be attacked by a Point that was heading for his left eye. </em>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <em>And so....</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I scream upon awakening, holding his eye.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I was bleeding.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Usopp!" Chopper entered, running towards his nakama, frightened by the scream and the blood dripping from his eye. <br/>
Agitated he looked at his nakama, something was bothering him, Chopper acted quickly and checked the eye.</p><p>(...)</p><p>"Chopper said your eye is fine, but it doesn't explain why I'm bleeding." Sanji looked at Usopp looking at his reflection, he seemed worried.</p><p>"Sanji ... Can I tell you something?" Sanji only deigned to nod. Usopp squeezed his hands in the mirror, trembling, his reflection showing a small glint of yellow glitter.</p><p>"Don't tell anyone, please." The brunette's gaze fell on the opposite eyes, taking the blonde by surprise. From his hands a glow slid from them like smoke, it seemed ... Gold ... But only treasure had the power of gold, Light? No, that has it kizaru. But Usopp couldn't be a user ... he could swim.</p><p>"When I was a child, I ate a mushroom, I thought I was poisoned, but… It turned out to be the opposite" a figure of golden dust formed on the white sheet, it moved at will "it was strange and terrifying" he ran his hand over the pillow and sanji saw it break on contact, a delicate cut.</p><p>"I lied even more since then and forced myself to believe that it never happened, I never used it again ... but, when we were separated ..." he passed his hand over the cut again and closed it as he passed, his hands trembled slightly, he was scared, anything could happen again, sanji noticed "I couldn't help but get out of control and Ace happened and ... And I ..." sanji didn't know what to do, his nakama seemed to be about to die of fear, but why ?</p><p>"Where do you want to go?" He didn't know how to react to that, what the hell was going on.</p><p>"I suppose ... I'm a user too ..." he clasped their hands together, trembling, he was terrified. Something was wrong, the shine on his hands increased.</p><p>"What?" Usopp got up surprising Sanji, he wanted to stop his walk, but he couldn't move from his place, he looked at Usopp.</p><p>"I am capable of creating things, destroying them ... God ... I am capable of killing anyone, in the way I want, but I am also capable of bringing someone back ..." the gaze never left the child's head , it sounded sad "grant life ..."</p><p>His body softened when the dark-haired man left, he was able to move and when he left, Nami would scold Usopp for being on his feet so soon. <br/>
What the fuck just happened?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. MENTAL HOSPITAL (par1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Data:</p><p>* Sogeking- <strong>bold</strong> -</p><p>* God Usopp- <em>italic</em> -</p><p>* Captain Usopp / bundle-<span class="u">underline and italic</span>-</p><p>* Usopp- normal-</p><p> </p><p>What he lost gave him strength, he may not have an arm, but his strength is even greater.</p><p> </p><p>The security guard of the madhouse, that's what he called a killer; say what you want, he liked it, there was peace most of the time and his imposing figure kept everyone in the place at bay, that he loved the control, that everything was done his way, oh well almost, he was one of the best, along with others.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker, Fugitora, Coby, Helmepo, zoro, koala, Lucy, Yonji, Ichiji and him.</p><p> </p><p>Each one with an area, assigned by akainu, although it is never done as he wants.</p><p> </p><p>"Get ready eusstas-ya, they will bring a new one" said the jet looking at the papers.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it's a problem," he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"He will put up resistance, they took months to catch him, I doubt that he will make it easy for you" he said while waiting in the interrogation room.</p><p> </p><p>"Who suffers?" He looked over the shoulder of the shortest, not coming much.</p><p> </p><p>"It is not known, he has no close family, he lives alone, nineteen years, he is a fan of pyrotechnics and plants" he said, turning to the next page "this is all that his neighbors told us"</p><p>The door was opened and allowed to enter. A boy with a dark complexion, curly black hair and what stood out the most about his nose, Zoro brought him without handcuffs, he just took him by the hand, that strange to law and kid.</p><p> </p><p>"Just try to answer them honestly, you'll be fine if you collaborate" the brunette looked at him, refusing to let go of the guard's hand. Zoro made a sign and the other obeyed, taking a seat in front of law, zoro left letting the interrogation begin, entering a room continues to see behind the glass, eusstas tied his hands to the chair, that scared the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"I regret that but, it is part of the protocol" I speak law, it seemed that the other was completely sane, he was just not very sociable.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>who was it</strong>" his voice sounded annoyed, they both watched as the scared face changed to a pissed one.</p><p> </p><p>"I prefer to ask the questions first before answering yours, also discretion above all," Law said taking his pen and leaning on the clipboard.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I understand that</em>" his voice came out calmer but remained sharp "<em><span class="u">but we will not answer until they say his name</span></em>" said that voice, it sounded similar but different at the same time, the first time I spoke to them.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I would not be able to kill anyone goes against my principle</em>" I speak which temple father, with mercy to those present.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name" I ignore him, his face wrinkled in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>sogeking</strong>" he spoke while leaning his back on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>"well sogeking, you have been in some psychiatric hospital ant" I do not ask to finish since a laugh stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><span class="u">Hahaha it's captain Usopp</span></em>" he smiled arrogantly, the older man looked at the one with reddish hair.</p><p> </p><p>" <em>God Usopp</em>" caught the attention of both of them, the boy had bowed his head a little, in reverence.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you playing with us?" Asked the guard present, the other, denied.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh, I'm afraid not</em>" he smiled compassionately "<em>I'm different from sogeking or liar, well, the three of us are different</em>" he closed his eyes, leaning his head back, on the backrest. Law jotted down the names and then looked at the boy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"her real name" a grimace formed in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Usopp, that's the boy's name</strong>" answered a thick voice, "fake" thought Law.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I talk to Usopp?" He did not speak, he just looked at him annoyed, but then that expression changed to one of fear, lowering the gaze of the interrogator "you have a surname or just the first name?"</p><p> </p><p>"usopp, just my name" I speak softly, Law nodded and noted on the sheet.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you explain what happened?" Usopp hesitated, shrugged where in his place, as he could.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe ... I don't know," he spoke again, law raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I ask again, have you been in a mental hospital before?" Usopp denied.</p><p> </p><p>"Only at a psychologist after my mother's death," she answered without looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you tell me who are sogeking, Captain Usopp and god Usopp?" Usopp trembled and faced him, he seemed not to believe what he was hearing.</p><p> </p><p>"Who ... When ... did they talk?" He whispered the last to which law nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"They were the first to speak" kid watched the boy start scratching the table on impulse.</p><p> </p><p>"... they are annoying, they do things I don't want to" he looked at the table, he still couldn't look at the doctor for long.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you take medicine?" Usopp nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I took but ... I always lost them, I only managed to take the first dose" he looked at the ceiling this time.</p><p> </p><p>"You suffer from multiple personality disorder" he wrote down what he said but a blow on the table scared him a bit, the minor had kicked the table.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Please, Usopp is not crazy, he has nothing of what you said</strong>" spoke the thick voice, sogeking.</p><p> </p><p>"You are a very clear example that what I say is true" pointed with the tip of the pen.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><span class="u">Then lock us up</span></em>?" The minor trembled a little but seemed to want more to stand firm.</p><p> </p><p>" <em>I'm afraid that's how it will be to mess up</em>, " the calm voice murmured, a shriek and a struggle arose.</p><p> </p><p>" <span class="u"><em>I'm not staying here, we should wait at home</em></span> !" he yelled as he shook himself hard.</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP!" A knock on the table stopped his forging, the nervous face changed to a scared one. Trembling, he settled back, God cursed the presence of the guard.</p><p> </p><p>"They're annoying," Usopp muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"your neighbors say you live alone ..." Usopp felt - that there is your father? -</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u"><em>He went to fulfill his dream when he was a child</em></span>" he smiled with pride but then switched to a neutral one "<em>abandoned the boy when he was a child, a year later he lost his mother</em>"  kid looked angrily at the child, this would get him out of wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you allow me to talk to Usopp?" He sighed and the trembling returned, that seemed to be him.</p><p> </p><p>"Will I stay in this madhouse?" Asked as he looked at the floor, Usopp sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to say yes, we can't risk that you hurt yourself alone ... Oh, hurt someone else"  I miss him with a laugh, he doesn't think he'll get used to this soon.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>As if it were possible ... hey dark circles, is it my turn to ask</strong>?" Law denied.</p><p> </p><p>"usopp ..." he insisted until the other nodded "Do you know when you suffered this?" Usopp said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>"I was 6 years old when Captain Usopp appeared, 17 when sogeking appeared and 19 when I appreciate god ..." he explained finally looking into the elder's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Does anyone else know?" Usopp was speechless.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes" was his reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" He wrote down everything he said, Usopp avoided his gaze again.</p><p> </p><p>"zoro met the three ... Robin just sogeking ... And ... nobody, nobody but them" he said as he felt his wrists go numb. Law glanced at the glass, he would have to ask Zoro more about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to know who told us about your condition?" Usopp denied immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell them ... God and sogeking won't hesitate to hurt him ..." he pleaded, Law looked at the child and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"kid take him to his assigned room, I'll talk to roronoa" kid nodded and untied his hands just to put some handcuffs on him, they left the room.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Usopp will be very angry with us</em>" Kid just listened, as in front of him, the "voices" were talking.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Blame to bundle, because of him they caught us, his 'we must wait as we promised</strong>'"Kid raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I<em><span class="u">t was you who supported me!</span></em>" They were arriving in silence to the room that was the minor's turn.</p><p> </p><p>" <strong>This silence is horrible</strong>, " muttered Sogeking.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>After years you get used to hearing screams and seeing what happens more than five kilometers around</em>" the calm voice resounded the other only grumble.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><span class="u">With zoro we would not spend these moments of deathly silence</span></em>" another voice replied, looked at the red knight sideways and they continued on their way.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not interested in talking to sick people," he said when he looked at the child, he only grunted.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Who works in the shrink says so</strong>" he smiled when he saw the redhead's gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry ... I can't control everything they say" his gaze seemed tired.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter" he opened the door and the youngest entered, the eldest took off the handcuffs and as he came out a voice stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><span class="u">I keep insisting, Usopp needs someone more trustworthy than a lipstick gorilla</span></em>" he left leaving the child alone, the door lock was heard, they were alone now.</p><p> </p><p>"Alone again" whispered the owner of the body, sitting in a corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>A year passed, Usopp still withdrawn from the other patients, he always kept away from all but one, because D Ace, a charismatic arsonist, who swore to kill a certain teach. Zoro was not allowed to see him, so in his care was kid, the only one who could appease their voices.</p><p> </p><p>"And how are you feeling today?" said his friend as he placed his handcuffed hands on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Did you try to burn smoker again</em>?" God's voice laughed after seeing the other nod.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to do sopp? He asked me to light his cigar ... And the temptation came to me" he excused himself, with grace two voices joined in a single laugh "and the others?"</p><p> </p><p>"the medicine keeps sogeking and rolling still, you know" with the straw he shakes the contents of his glass.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do this time?" Usopp scoffed as Usopp looked at his caretaker across the room.</p><p> </p><p>"They tried to escape ... So they sedated us, I slept for two days and when I woke up they forced me to take the medicine" he looked at the jet laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why 'cherry' watches you?" He smiled when he saw the other with his only hand in his pocket next to the smoker, Usopp nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they think that dad will return as promised, but ... Years have passed since that time" he shook his head and invited the other one to have a drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks but I prefer coffee" Usopp looked at his drink, an iced tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," he murmured when he saw Ace get up.</p><p> </p><p>"Your calm sopp, you have me, in all this jail of pills and drugs ... And cherry too" he smiled when he saw what smoker was approaching -see you- he pressed his forehead to the opposite and smiled to later be dragged by smoker.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Usopp" the minor got up still with his drink in his hands. They walked through the white corridors, one year and still does not get used to these corridors, without knowing why, he crashed into the back of the tallest one.</p><p>He tried to look at him but he couldn't help but see the door that led to the security room, Usopp looked at him strangely "what ... What are we doing here?" He asked in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"I've come to pick up something," he said as he looked at Usopp.</p><p> </p><p>"I-wasn't it better to take me to my room first?" He asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't start, it will be quick"</p><p> </p><p>"but they will be ..."</p><p> </p><p>"...Just try not to cause me problems and you'll be fine" Usopp nodded and they entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>"But look who deigned to appear" grumbled Law, the other just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, it's hard to deal with them enough to deal with you" all eyes fell on the brunette who shrunk behind the kid.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter," I replied.</p><p> </p><p>"And him?" The woman with pink hair laughed when she saw what the boy was hiding behind the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>"It's dangerous" he pulled away and approached the table, Usopp kept behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"He can't kill a fly," said his zoro friend.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>not tempt their fate Zoro-kun</strong>" voice sogeking called him, his face no longer showed fear, now only expressed confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Sogeking</strong>?" The redhead sighed and took some pills out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I do not think they are necessary, I am not going to explode this place</strong>" he looked at the medicine badly but the kid gave him the vial.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to fight with you, make him take his damn medicine" the brunette's face frowned, but he did so, he put a pill in his mouth and drank from his now empty tea.</p><p> </p><p>"What suffers?" Reiju asked, watching as the grimace went to a more relaxed one.</p><p> </p><p>"Personality disorder, two days ago he tried to escape" the brunette leaned on him wearily but did not reply.</p><p> </p><p>"So was this the one who alarmed the entire guard?" Ichiji scoffed, seeing the brunette look at him. The boy looked blankly at the redhead, he looked at the armless man.</p><p> </p><p>"He got chemicals and created a bomb, don't underestimate him" that shocked the curly eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"How can he do that?" The brunette just hid again, he didn't seem to have the strength for much.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to show off but he's good at building things from scratch" said the zoro, the brunette tensed, why is that important?</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" Law asked, Usopp denied, he looked at kid, he seemed irritated.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't do it without tools" he murmured crossed his arms, Yonji scoffed and started the dispute, going from words to insults and then to annoying murmurs, kid found what he was looking for and warned him that they would leave now and they did. He finished and Usopp returned to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Another two days passed, Usopp lay on his stomach, playing with a bracelet Ace made for him that morning during his recreation hour. He moved the basins, red, orange and yellow, he liked it, he turned around looking at the ceiling, the medicines silenced his three voices, the place was quiet and that ... That made him anxious, he hated the silence, he asked kid to give him I allowed myself to have a radio, something to make some noise, but did not give it to a vote, if I could I would ask smoker to swallow Ace, I tried but smoker refused, a tired sigh.</p><p>The sound of the door made him turn around, the one-armed redhead entered, he seemed arto, muttering incoherencies as he approached the opposite bed, he sat down pressing, Usopp looked at him for a few more moments.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking at" he growled, to which he used, he bent to take a box from under the bed, put his bracelet away and put it away.</p><p> </p><p>"Did something happen?" She looked at him as she murmured her question.</p><p> </p><p>"Just the stupid akainu" he clenched his teeth annoyed and thick to vent, that he did akainu and because he came here, it was not the first time that kid came and complained about his companions, he did not mind, in fact, he liked it Thus, he did not open more silence, he also told him about the things that happened outside those walls and he is grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, they sent you this" extended the box, Usopp didn't really see that when the older one entered. He opened the box and was stunned, his eyes flooded, his tears beginning to overflow. I take it and caress it without believing, it was patched, his little sheep, he looked at the box and saw a carving, the ship of merry, along with some initials.</p><p> </p><p>"Zoro asked me to give it to you" he said looking at the child. Sob covering his mouth, April 1st, his special day and his nakamas couldn't see him, but they were able to send him a gift.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday Usopp" and Usopp without thinking hug him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." the other also corresponded.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This said to be published for Usopp's birthday but I won't have internet if I have to publish it before ..</p><p>Anyway</p><p>Happy early birthday Usopp !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. CHILDREN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- But what ... - questioned the navigator.</p><p> </p><p>"They are children," whispered Law.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shashi and Pengui ran with two children in their arms, everyone in the town watched the action with surprise, especially because they were being chased by a group of marines, the girl that Shashi was carrying wrapped in a large shirt looked at the infantrymen with weapons, pressed her small hands on the redhead's shoulders and her hands held the men's feet, grasping the fall. They jumped, falling directly onto the docks, quickly looked at their captain who was waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>"They're waiting, walking!" He didn't stop to ask why they had those children, they just went up and once the entrance was sealed, they dove into the water. Entering the control room, Law watched carefully as Pengui carried a familiar bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, you two explain" it was ikaku who spoke, they both looked at the curly-haired woman, the children by their side were left on the floor of the submarine.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's say there was a mishap that forced us to bring them with us" the little girl put the child behind her, she calculated that the little girl was approximately twelve years old, on the other hand the child seemed to be only four years old.</p><p> </p><p>"What if your parents are looking for you?" He said crossing his arms, they both looked at each other once more.</p><p> </p><p>"What we should worry about is contacting the Mugiwara" Pengui said, taking the bag aside, some hands appeared and dragged it to the little ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Why should we contact them, are they yours?" The boy took the bag and began to look for something in it, he was extremely curious at the sight of law, the bag was literally bigger than him, once he found what he was looking for. I hand over the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Something like that, they are part of the band" Shashi said as he looked at the girl with a snail phone.</p><p> </p><p>"But if they stay... what are we going to do with their clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>"We can take some of our old uniforms and make them small, right?" Ikaku looked at the children thinking about the idea of one of his classmates, it was possible, as long as he could have the measurements of the children.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Usopp, where are they</strong>!" He spoke after the denden mushi, the ship's crew exchanging glances.</p><p> </p><p>"We are in the Trafalgar Law boat" the voice of the little girl, calm and soft, made those on the call altered.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>who are you and where are my nakamas</strong>!" The voice demanded, the little girl looked at the dark-skinned child with doubt.</p><p> </p><p>"l..lu ... ffy" spoke the boy, approaching the girl, his voice a bit old silenced the cries of the snail.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Usopp ?</strong>" The voice of the navigator was present overflowing confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"It's us nami, we're on the trafalgar boat," said the girl, who now all relapse that it was Robin.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>For those with him</strong>" I mean the cook, Robin looked at the child, looked even process what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>"oiie Mugiwara" spoke law taking the snail from the hands of little Robin.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Torao</strong>" the nickname made him sigh in frustration, it was always the same - where they are we will go for them ! - Luffy yelled firmly but Law stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"We are meters under water ... Also if we return to that island the marine will catch us" the little monkey murmured but it was not for him.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>so it was you who the they alerted</strong>" growled Sanji.</p><p> </p><p>"In fact they were his companions, someone betrayed them and all we did was save them but ..." he looked at the girl who kept the other calm, he seemed on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>- <strong>But what</strong> ... - questioned the navigator.</p><p> </p><p>"They are children," whispered Law, he handed the snail to Shashi and Pengui, who recounted everything that had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"We were passing by one of the posts when two children came running up to us, the girl was carrying her sniper's bag so we reacted quickly" Shashi said.</p><p> </p><p>"We thought they had stolen it, but the boy turned and pulled the girl's hand, when we realized we were surrounded by marines" Law listened carefully to what was said.</p><p> </p><p>"The girl asked us for help, grabbing the other tightly, we loaded them and ran, so we brought them to the polar tank," he said at the end, scratching his head.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I trust you torao ... We'll see you on the next island ..."</strong> and nami gave the directions to the agreed place, bepo nodded and traced the address on a map.</p><p>Law concentrated on the map, while ikaku tried to get closer to the children, the little boy clumsily hugged the girl, unsure and still on the verge of crying.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on I just want your measurements, I'm not going to hurt you" said the woman, the girl extended her hand preventing the tape.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't be necessary, I don't think it will take us long to get to the next island" the woman reluctantly agreed, Robin took Usopp's bag looking among the things they brought, with a ribbon that Usopp used to tie things up. He took Usopp's hand and moved away from them to change, they changed shirts, tying the ribbon around his waist, now the girl seemed to be wearing a dress, instead the boy seemed more comfortable, the shirt reached his feet but allowed him to walk. better than the other. They went back to where Usopp's bag the boy wanted to take but it was too heavy for him.</p><p> </p><p>"It will work while we are here," said the little girl, stroking the child's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't they go with their nakamas?" Shashi asked as he stepped in front of the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"They discovered us and the only thing we could say is that they left without us, that we would see how to return" Robin looked at the man, Usopp held the girl's shirt tightly, wanting to murmur something.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I see, Usopp is hungry, can we use his kitchen?" said the little girl, the boy with his head lowered and trembling, ashamed of asking for that, it made Law feel strange.</p><p> </p><p>"We have mushroom soup left, we can give you ..." Sahshi was interrupted by the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"no! ... No mushrooms!" he shouted, hiding behind the older woman, took her hand and looked at pengui.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you but you don't have good memories with the mushrooms, so I'll prepare something myself" the other nodded without question and led them to the kitchen, law couldn't help it and went along with them, he saw the minor being carried by shashi to put it on in the chair, now that he saw them well, they were only covered by a garment, the girl had a shirt that reached her thighs, while the little one seemed to be dragging the shirt.</p><p>Robin took some ingredients to prepare rice balls, he wanted to prepare something with fish but he did not want to touch more than he was allowed, the boy just kept still, waiting for Robin to finish, shashi looked at him and he told him to leave, he I would take care of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Although I don't like it, Ikaku loves it, so you can have some loaves" Law pointed out as he sat down at the table, Robin opened the cabinet, reached for the bread with his fruit and continued to prepare some sandwiches as well.</p><p>Law took off his hat and left it in front of the minor, he looked at him doubtfully but with his little hands he took the hat caressing the fur that covered it.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you remember everything?" Law asked while Robin prepared the food.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I could be between ten to twelve years old, so I can speak fluently, but Usopp" looked at him as he turned to hear his name "he is between two to four years old, due to his lack of speech, but as far as I know. we both keep our memories"</p><p> </p><p>"I understand" his hand took one of the short black laughs, the minor looked at him still with the hat in his arms, he laughed when he felt his neck tickle. Law looked at him in amazement and bluntly held the child in his arms, took his hat and put it on the child's head, it was big, of course and that made him look adorable.</p><p> </p><p>"nose-ya" he murmured as he continued with the curls that stood out from the hat, he wondered if as a child, he looked like that as a child and if he would act the same. The minor looked at him with grace because every time he adjusted his hat, it fell again. Robin served the first batch of rice balls and sandwiches, Usopp, on Law's lap he took a ball starting to eat, staining his face and "clothes".</p><p> </p><p>"fufufufu, it's adorable to see him like this" laughed the girl as she sat where Usopp before, law nodded, taking off her hat and stroking her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to admit that if" hehe removed a grain of rice from the child's mesh, he pointed to one of the sandwiches, and law reached it for him "but why are they children?"</p><p> </p><p>"We ran from the place since we were discovered, we called the others to leave and we would reach them later, but before cutting, a woman touched us both, we realized that we were children of different ages, put all our clothes in the Usopp bag as fast as I could and we ran, that's when I spotted his crew" he explained taking another bite of his food.</p><p> </p><p>"I see" he said cleaning the child.</p><p> </p><p>"If I may ask, why did you let us enter your ship without knowing who we were?" asked the archaeologist.</p><p>Law did not answer, there was no reason to let two minors get on his boat.</p><p> </p><p>"the marine was chasing my crew, besides if they brought them it must be for something, they don't pick up street children why yes" Usopp shifted a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I see" he laughed when he saw Usopp yawn" for such a small body, what we went through was really exhausting" Robin understood that he was tired, she was also tired.</p><p> </p><p>"You can share a room with ikaku, she's the only one who has her own room besides me," he said, remembering that the woman demanded a room of her own, that caused laughter in all the crew that time.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, Usopp and I slept" could not finish since law spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Nose-you can stay in my room, Ikaku's bed I don't think is for the three of you since you occupy a lot" I tell as the minor leaned on the other's chest, falling asleep in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, he looks comfortable with you" They got up and Robin went to look for the woman, he walked to the control room.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, captain, what do you have there?"</p><p> </p><p>"He fell asleep after his meal," he said as he sat down in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"And Robin?" Asked Shashi.</p><p> </p><p>"He went to look for ikaku, he will stay to sleep with her" the others nodded and followed their own, law looked at the child's face in his arms, it was so strange to have a small being in his arms, it felt ... Weird .</p><p>The hours passed faster than he thought, the youngest got up and went to explode the place next to the youngest, the brunette was always fascinated by the mechanism, for some things it was loaded by Robin, with a smile when seeing the full eyes of brightness of the minor, he loved to see that smile on his lips. Some crew members had to take care of them, but being young (at least Usopp) they were imperative, while Robin at some point sat down to read one of the few books they had, on the contrary the minor ran through the corridors looking for something to entertain himself, escaping from the others, mocking how slow they were for not catching him. The one with straight black hair called him, the brunette did so, he approached and Robin began to read the book to him, the boy seemed absorbed in reading, leaning on his nakama.</p><p> </p><p>"It hasn't changed since the last time you were in it," said the older one. The minor only nodded when trying to get on the bed, law made fun of him and put him on it.</p><p> </p><p>"At what age did you speak desently? " Asked sitting next to him. Usopp looked at him and pointed at his five fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, lie down while I change," the youngest nodded and settled on the bed. He covered himself up to his chin, he missed the softness of the captain's fleece tank's bed, he loved his bed of course, but there were times when he woke up with a sleepy Luffy on him.</p><p> </p><p>"We will dock on the island tomorrow, after all, it was only still days away" on the surface it was day but in the depths, it looked like a beautiful night.</p><p>Law lay down next to the minor, who once laid his head on the other's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Rest nose-ya" he murmured when he saw the little boy close his eyes, he lay down on his side and stroked his curly hair, when was the last time you shared a bed? Well the answer is after wano, after kaido's defeat, both destroyed after the fight and the party, they fell asleep in the same place without realizing it, even nami made a joke on them.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>"Captain!" Shashi entered who remained silent when looking at the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"ugh ..." complained the one who accompanied the captain of the ship, with a very tight shirt, hugging the one with tattoos. Shashi looked at his captain who asked for silence.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be here in an hour," he muttered under his breath and left the room. The older one stroked his companion's hair, smiling when he saw the serenity on her face and that took him back to wano, the night that they both unconsciously shared and the morning that the navigator said they had gone to bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," he said when he saw the other open his eyes heavily, sigh carving his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Where am I ...?" Asked Sitting on the bed, he looked at his torso that was squeezed by ... Robin's shirt?</p><p> </p><p>"You are in my bed God" he answered smiling when he saw Usopp's face.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what do I do in your bed? " She asked looking at him but when she moved a little, she felt the sheet touch a certain area.</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't do anything don't be alarmed, do you remember something about what happened yesterday?" Usopp thought about it and the memory of what happened embarrassed him.</p><p> </p><p>"I was really annoying your crew, right?" Law denied.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you gave them the reason for the rest and it is something that we do not do much" the child looked around the room and did not see his bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Nico Robin took it, said they had his clothes there" Usopp nodded and looked at Law with pity.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think you can lend me clothes? "Law laughed causing the blush to look more noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see if something fits you" and he got up looking in his closet.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>"Why the fuck are you wearing that?"</p><p> </p><p>The Mugiwara and the heart pirates met on the nearby island, Robin was the one who spoke about what happened, while Usopp tried to go to his locker and change but questions invaded him, from the cook.</p><p> </p><p>"I can borrow it, law ..." He looked at Robin with his shirt on, instead he had a shirt with the logo of the allied band.</p><p> </p><p>"Take it off," he growled through gritted teeth, Usopp was about to protest when a hand encircled his waist bringing him closer to the hageno body.</p><p> </p><p>"I have given it to you, you can have it as much as you want." He looked at the cook as he brought his face closer to that of the minor.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying?" exclaimed the blond, but he was pale when he saw the captain kiss the sniper, everyone on the ship was speechless, except for two black-haired women.</p><p> </p><p>"I want my partner to use the symbol of my band" he hit the youngest to his chest, which blushed insulted the bigger one.</p><p> </p><p>"They are ..." I ask without believing, trembling to point them out.</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't you be more subtle?" He asked, clutching his face to the older man's chest, which made the blonde fall for the shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn," he pronounced as he pointed to the one with tattoos. "How dare you desecrate Usopp!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sanji!" he yelled in protest.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't desecrated it yet, but if you insist" he drew the child's body towards him, starting to kiss his neck, that made the cook explode and started a fight.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy God who gave me the ability to escape" Usopp said dodging the attacks and hiding behind Robin.</p><p> </p><p>"fufufufu this will be more fun than before" Robin said watching Sanji fight Law.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I PROMISE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> "You will never leave me, promise that you will never abandon me" he separated his hands from the other to hold the cheeks of the tallest, who looked at him with tenderness.</p><p> </p><p> "I'll never do it, I'll stay until the end, with you, I promise"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set after the stampede movie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usopp held tightly to his captain, his best friend, his love for two years.</p><p>And he did not want to let go of it either, they got away with that farce of the pirate festival, but just barely freeing it. They clung in fear under the moonlight that was the only witness to his fears, he kept wondering, what would have happened if he had failed? If Brook and Chopper hadn't shown up? If the lianas that surrounded the robot hadn't broken the carcass, would Luffy still have won? In the last one he knew that no matter which luffy would win, but he didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help but think about it now.</p><p>He just wanted to stay with his captain a little longer and he thought the same.</p><p> </p><p> "If he had been a little stronger ..." Luffy muttered.</p><p> </p><p> "You were, you fought tooth and nail against bullet" he answered clinging to him.</p><p> </p><p> "I almost lost you..." he squeezed his eyes trying to avoid tears</p><p> </p><p> "But I'm here now" he murmured stroking the hair of his captain, he was afraid when that biga was going to fall on them.</p><p> </p><p> "But you're hurt" he said finally looking at his sniper.</p><p> </p><p> "It's nothing compared to your fight" he smiled at the minor, he supported his head on the brunette's chest, intertwining his hands.</p><p> </p><p> "I don't know what I would have done if something more serious had happened to you" she looked at his nakama's arm, her blood boiled just remembering that that man had hurt his Usopp.</p><p> </p><p> "I would never leave you" Usopp brushed away some of the child's hair and kissed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p> "I know" He stroked the hand of the larger of the two, two years ago I would not have noticed, in love, monkey D luffy in love, who would say it, so many times that he saw Hancock sigh for him and now he is the one who sighs for his likewise, his nakama, his Usopp "shishishi"</p><p> </p><p> "And what are you laughing at" he looked at her strangely.</p><p> </p><p> "of hancock" Usopp wrinkled his nose.</p><p> </p><p> "ughh and her what?" Luffy smiled looking at him with grace.</p><p> </p><p> "I wonder how she would have reacted to our kiss" he imagined a congratulation and it amused him.</p><p> </p><p> When the ships were far from the marine, Boa could not resist and went to see Luffy, getting a great surprise, Luffy hugged his sniper tightly, moved when he saw the scene, he only walked away leaving him knowing that he was fine, which he never saw It was the little kiss that Luffy stole from the brunette.</p><p> </p><p> "Don't mention it to me, I don't want to imagine what she would have done when she saw that" Luffy let out her characteristic laugh, Usopp knew that this woman was jealous with those who wanted to take Luffy from her.</p><p> </p><p> "I think she would congratulate us" Usopp gulped looking at him incredulously.</p><p> </p><p> "I think she would kill me," she said repeatedly denying.</p><p> </p><p> Luffy on impulse brought Usopp's hand to his cheek, zoro told him that he should not show weakness because he was the captain but, like not showing it when he almost lost someone else, he simply couldn't help showing some weakness for the nakama of the.</p><p> </p><p> "Can you promise something?" Usopp looked at the sky serenely.</p><p> </p><p> "Whatever you want" he could feel the other caress his hand with his thumb, being together gave them calm, that same calm that they felt when they got together in Water Seven.</p><p> </p><p> "You will never leave me, promise that you will never abandon me" he separated his hands from the other to hold the cheeks of the tallest, who looked at him with tenderness.</p><p> </p><p> "I'll never do it, I'll stay until the end, with you, I promise" he smiled as best he could, Luffy sighed happily and brought his lips together. A soft, tender kiss, something they shared in private.</p><p> </p><p> "This will always be your home," he said as he placed another kiss on those thick lips.</p><p> </p><p> "Yes, this will always be our house," he smiled as he looked at the little monkey.</p><p> </p><p> That night he witnessed his promise and despite everything, they knew it was a promise that they would both keep no matter what.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> (...)</p><p> </p><p> "Get yours!" Luffy yelled clinging to Usopp who was bringing some plans that law and kid gave him, asking him to carve them to give them to his second in command.</p><p> </p><p> "Muguiwara-ya, we're just asking you a favor" said the black-haired one, kid seemed irritated, they had been arguing with the captain for fifteen minutes who wouldn't let Usopp go to carve the gifts.</p><p> </p><p> "Isn't there someone in your crews who does that?" he answered in a pout.</p><p> </p><p> "luffy, it will only take a few hours, they are easy to carve" Usopp said trying to make him see reason.</p><p> </p><p> "Let them look for someone else, you said we would spend time together today!" he reproached him, kid raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p> "You have it literally every damn day!" Usopp could feel the redhead's murderous aura, he looked at Luffy pleadingly.</p><p> </p><p> "Please luffy, at the end I promise to be with you, I promise" luffy smiled but did not separate.</p><p> </p><p> "Give me a kiss" he released without fear, Usopp blushed and the others almost choked on his saliva.</p><p> </p><p> "Luffy," he muttered, glancing at the allied captains.</p><p> </p><p> "A kiss and I'll let you do that" he smiled hoping that his partner will accept, Usopp covered himself with his hat, sighed and looked at his captain.</p><p> </p><p> "Just one" he conditioned, Luffy let go and approached to plant a kiss on Usopp's lips, surrounding his smile to bring him closer, seconds lasted the kiss and Usopp when separating could not be more embarrassed by a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> "Just one" smiled when he released Usopp, he covered his face with his hat trying to hide how red he was while he went down to his workshop, Luffy smiled when he saw the other act that way, he loved every expression of the nakama of him.</p><p> </p><p> "Nose-ya and you, are you dating?" Law asked, looking at the captain of the sunny.</p><p> </p><p> "Yes, it's mine and I'm his, so ... Don't even think about doing something to him" he smiled charismatically at them.</p><p> </p><p> "We would never be that for a shrimp like him," said kid.</p><p> </p><p> "And your very beautiful strawberry lips" Law looked at how both captains and allies of his looked at each other with anger, this only sigh and he walked away from them, he would only wait for the gift of bepo and leave, he did not have time to spend on the nonsense those two.</p><p> </p><p>"You wish you had a sniper as great as Usopp" Muguiwara smiled defiantly, kid just huffed.</p><p> </p><p> "I don't need it!" And so they began to argue that it was better for a sniper, each one giving his points.</p><p> Law would never understand how the disinterested meat-loving muguiwara could fixate on a Coward and at the same time brave Usopp.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. HURTS (MODERN AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> It started when she heard from nami that sanji was getting married to someone else ... she was getting married.<br/>And he did it, not with him, but with her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I promise we will get married once we are done with this"</p><p> </p><p> The first wound.</p><p> It started when she heard from nami that sanji was getting married to someone else ... she was getting married.</p><p> When Luffy said that they would go for him, he pretended to be happy, glad that he would return, but something inside him told him that it would not be that easy, the others stayed at the law's house, each one went their own way instead Usopp He just isolated himself as much as he could and cried silently, it hurt, it really hurt to know that whoever promised him the moon and the stars would marry someone else.</p><p> </p><p> "They will return," murmured law stroking the head of the minor, after arriving at the house of the major, Usopp became attached to the only person he saw daily, law. Zoro did not appear after that, Robin had to go to teach history and language classes, Franky was a carpenter and he had to deliver medicine ... Law became a friendly face, the only familiar face he saw.</p><p> </p><p> "I-I, I want to believe ... I want to," she murmured sobbing, clinging to the law sweater, seeking comfort.</p><p> </p><p> "Do you trust him?" usopp nodded but his forehead never left the shoulder of others.</p><p> </p><p> "I trust him ... in them," she explained sadly, Law could feel the melancholy in her words.</p><p> </p><p> "Come on, we have our own problems here." He pointed to the pomade they were both making, Usopp wiped his tears and nodded.</p><p> </p><p> "y-yeah, let's go on," he murmured, continuing with his work.</p><p> </p><p> (...)</p><p> </p><p> He was relieved when he saw Sanji again at Jeff's restaurant, he wanted to approach with euphoria, he wanted to yell at him, hit him, hug him kiss him but ...</p><p> </p><p> "I miss Sanji's food" he smiled as he tasted the soup in his hands, holding the urge to cry.</p><p> Seeing sanji really gave him joy, he felt complete once again.</p><p> </p><p> (...)</p><p> </p><p> The second wound.</p><p> It was after leaving the town of wano, each band separated, Usopp had to leave his friendship with Law, but he did not stop him from giving him his number just in case, listen to what chopper said, what nami told him, what Brook counted.</p><p> Sanji and that woman if they managed to get married, even though I tried to kill him, they got married. Usopp never showed sadness in front of anyone, not in the light of the sun or the moon, only in the darkness of his workshop, counting his sorrows, in murmurs and tears, to the number that was given to him.</p><p> </p><p> "It hurts, trust him and it hurts"</p><p> </p><p> (...)</p><p> </p><p> The third wound had been the worst of all.</p><p> </p><p> A new day appeared, they arrived at their camping place, Usopp looked at the plants from the side of the car, they had arranged to explore the forest, they organized into teams and Usopp played him with Sanji and Zoro.</p><p> </p><p> "Come on Usopp" shouted the green-haired man who was walking towards the forest, Usopp looked at his nakama and slowly tried to reach him, closely following the older one.</p><p> </p><p> "oiie Usopp, marimo, it's not that way" Usopp didn't turn around, he just walked with Zoro and they disappeared through the extensive grass.</p><p> </p><p> "Why didn't you stop?" He looked at his nakama walking without looking at him, quietly just observing his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p> "It doesn't matter," he whispered tiredly, the silence returned, something that Zoro found strange.</p><p> </p><p> "Well, what's wrong with you?" I ask him to take him by the arm with force.</p><p> </p><p> "Nothing," he said without looking at him.</p><p> </p><p> "usopp" the oldest sentenced again.</p><p> </p><p> "I have nothing," he said without looking at him, but without trying to let go.</p><p> </p><p> "And that's why you prefer to follow Zoro?" The blonde approached furiously, Usopp just squeezed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "I don't have anything, okay?" I try to move forward but now the blonde is holding his hand.</p><p> </p><p> "usopp we have to..." could not finish pus Usopp let go quickly.</p><p> </p><p> "We have nothing," he also said as he let go of Zoro.</p><p> </p><p> "usopp please, you've been avoiding me all this time please" I try to grab him but Usopp dodge him.</p><p> </p><p> "And what do you want to talk about, eh?" He asked trying not to sound hurt.</p><p> </p><p> "From the promise, what I told you" Usopp squeezed his eyes tight, wanting to avoid this conversation.</p><p> </p><p> "There is no promise between us" zoro looked at the other trembling, not understanding what was happening.</p><p> </p><p> "If there is, I promised that we would get married when everything was over" took Usopp's shoulder but he released it when he received a blow to his face.</p><p> </p><p> "between you and me there is nothing! Nothing! There is no promise to keep, we are nothing!" She yelled at him with anger in his eyes, anger and a couple of tears that threatened to come out.</p><p> </p><p> "there is! You and I would get married"</p><p> </p><p> "If you weren't married!" I shouted it loudly, perplexing the older people "you could wait, make time, you know that Luffy would never allow something to happen to them, neither to you nor to Zeff, but no, you did what you wanted" she let out in a shattered voice, fine tears falling down her brown skin.</p><p> </p><p> "Do you know how much I cry? Do you know how long I wait for you !? Damn, I wanted you to be with me during the fight!" Sanji was speechless, he didn't know what to say, what to do "at least did you think about coming back?" He clutched his bag tightly, looking at the blonde with eyes full of tears.</p><p> </p><p> "usopp" zoro froze, Usopp trembling, agonizing for an answer, something.</p><p> </p><p> "At least ... did you think of me when you were there? Did you think about the promise when you got engaged to her? When ... did they get married?" Sanji just looked at him, without an answer, Usopp waited but the answer never came.</p><p> </p><p> " I don't intend to be the second table dish'm" he said as he hugged himself, I breathed with trembling "you know ... law was a great support, from six months ago until now, if it weren't for him ... I would have preferred to die" and he walked away from them. Zoro looked at sanji, petrified, he seemed lost.</p><p> </p><p> "Did you?" Sanji finally moved, looking at the swordsman.</p><p> </p><p> "I promised ..." he murmured, still reflecting on the above.</p><p> </p><p> "Did you think of him?" he asked, but the answer never came.</p><p> </p><p> "in all" zoro way where Usopp went.</p><p> </p><p> "And to think that I saw him cry and did nothing before going to law's house," he said and then disappeared. No one knew, but they hadn't gotten far from the car and that caused everyone to hear the brunette's screams.</p><p> </p><p> "usopp" was what everyone muttered sadly, especially Luffy.</p><p> </p><p> (...)</p><p> </p><p> "What are they doing?" Usopp asked smiling, that hurt everyone.</p><p> </p><p> "It's a ceremony!" shouted the "captain" of the band, Usopp raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p> "Who is getting married?" He looked at Robin and Franky well groomed "Robin and Franky?"</p><p> </p><p> "we" sanji's voice made him turn around, with a black suit with two cufflinks on his wrists, sanji wore what boyfriend, standing in front of him with a ring in hand. Usopp stepped back and shook with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm not going to get married" he said looking at Sanji lowering his hand "I am not your second table dish, I will not be the consolation when no woman wants you, I will not fall into that again" he tried to leave but Sanji stopped him.</p><p> </p><p> "You are not the second table dish, it has always been you and only you!" He wanted to imply, trying to make the minor, but the slap was present.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm not going to mess with someone who is married!" and he ran out into the street, getting as far away as he could.</p><p> </p><p> (...)</p><p> </p><p> "I'm not going to give up until you know that you are my only love," Sanji said with a bouquet of flowers, in front of the brunette, he only looked at the blonde with pain.</p><p> </p><p> "Stop it," he said as he started to walk away from the blonde.</p><p> </p><p> "Please Usopp, she doesn't love me" he begged following him.</p><p> </p><p> "No, you're married, I'm not going to get involved," he said looking at him tiredly.</p><p> </p><p> "I'll ask for a divorce." Usopp was stunned.</p><p> </p><p> "what?"</p><p> </p><p> (...)</p><p> </p><p> "I said no!" the woman yelled, looking at the man next to her husband with hatred.</p><p> </p><p> "Please pudding, you know that between you and me it will not work" said the blonde protecting the black-haired man behind him.</p><p> </p><p> "You married me! Nobody forced you!" He yelled, sticking a knife in the table.</p><p> </p><p> "pudding" he spoke a little insistent, Usopp shifted uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p> "Do you love him?" Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p> "I love him, from the moment I saw him" he looked at him with hatred Usopp got up and fearlessly took the woman's hands.</p><p> </p><p> "I hope you are both happy, if you love him, please make him happy and give him what I cannot or will not" with pain she looked at Sanji.</p><p> </p><p> "usopp" he approached and hit his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> "Good luck in your marriage sanji" he smiled with tears in his eyes and left there calmly.</p><p> </p><p> "..." the woman was shocked, she expected more fight, perhaps ... she didn't love him? She watched her husband sit up and hold her head.</p><p> </p><p> "Why ... Why don't you let me be happy" he murmured, shedding tears, the woman caressed her back and smiled.</p><p> </p><p> "Mom wanted to separate us and he preferred to leave us together, just accept it sanji, we are destined to be together" she smiled stroking the blonde hair, sanji just sobbed.</p><p> </p><p> "But I love Usopp" he said as he looked at her with eyes overflowing with tears.</p><p> </p><p> "And he won't marry you, just leave him and let's be happy" she smiled at him sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p> "Please pudding, give me a divorce," she begged him.</p><p> </p><p> "I will give it to you when death separates us" her smile faded, showing a hurt face "perhaps... Would you rather leave me? Alone?" She was pretending as much as Usopp so well that you do if she believed him.</p><p> </p><p> "I wouldn't abandon a woman but ..." I don't finish why pudding threw himself into her arms.</p><p> </p><p> "Then we will be the happiest family in the world" she smiled as she kissed the blonde's lips.</p><p> </p><p> Sanji cursed his code, you don't hurt a woman, physically and emotionally, this caused him not to be able to say no to a woman's feelings. He now he was tied to a woman who did not love him and away from the person he loved for more than two years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. OBON (wano)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> "And do you believe him?" Usopp nodded and started to do another.</p><p> </p><p> "Yes, do you want to accompany me? I mean, if you have someone you miss, I could help you with the streetlight" he smiled as he pointed to his streetlight. Law looked at Usopp's hands, cut by the paper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usopp watched the Sakura leaves fall through the flower capital, it was beautiful to the naked eye, he does not know how many days have passed since the last time he saw his captain, he was so nervous that he forgot why he was in front of a restaurant, he had Deciding to bring more food to the crew of the heart band, he had raised extra money so he had the luxury of buying them something. He finished and went to the outskirts of the town, a few steps from leaving an older woman caught his attention, next to her a girl seemed to make origami, without thinking it was done to them.</p><p> </p><p> "oh I can help you gentleman" said the old woman who gave him a smile, Usopp only returned the smile embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p> "I was wondering what the girl is doing," he asked when he saw the girl complaining about her work.</p><p> </p><p> "I make a lantern for the oboro!" She said smiling, Usopp was stunned, what was that?</p><p> </p><p> "I regret my lack of attention but could you tell me what the oboro is?" The woman invited him to sit down and he accepted.</p><p> </p><p> "oh, the oboro ... is an annual party that commemorates and remembers the deceased ancestors" Usopp was amazed "It is believed that his spirits return at this time to visit his relatives" Usopp explained thought for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> "What are you doing at the festival?" asked the brunette.</p><p> </p><p> "One goes to the grave of the deceased with a lantern made of bamboo and paper, it is left there until the end of the festival we let it run down the river so that they return safely" he looked at the dark-haired man thinking.</p><p> </p><p> "And if he didn't die here?" the woman didn't ask, 'maybe he was from another village and that's why he didn't know about it' thought the woman.</p><p> </p><p> "You can always improvise" laughed the woman, Usopp nodded.</p><p> </p><p> "Can I do the bluffing?" He asked them, and the old woman nodded.</p><p> </p><p> "As long as the lantern commemorates the deceased," said the woman.</p><p> </p><p> "When does it start?" He looked at the sun, announcing that the night was beginning to take its place.</p><p> </p><p> "Tonight" Usopp got up and hugged the woman.</p><p> </p><p> "Thank you for sharing your festivity madam, if I want to be there I must hurry" he smiled with joy saying goodbye to the woman and the girl, with quick and happy steps he went to a part of the forest that connected his hideout with the capital. He quickly he nimbly advanced until he saw the house where the law and his nakamas were hiding.</p><p> </p><p> "usopp!" shouted the polar bear as he saw the brunette arrive, Usopp quickened his pace and hugged the bear, he missed chopper so much and hugging the navigator made him feel a little better, just a little.</p><p> </p><p> "Are your nakamas?" bepo he nodded, the law crew was there, he smiled and took the bear's paw "well let's go, I have something for you"</p><p> Upon entering you could see pengui and shashi sleeping, law in case looked at some leaves, reviewing the "plan"</p><p> </p><p> "How was God?" Usopp showed him the materials to prepare more of the magic ointment for him, but he saw the contents of another bag.</p><p> </p><p> "win a little more since a man bought three and simply threw the money on the table, it seems that he did not even hear the price" he made fun of that man who insulted him and simply bought three paying a higher price.</p><p> </p><p> "I want you to return it" he looked at the bag that the minor was still holding, he smiled and raised it to law.</p><p> </p><p> "I know you will say that it was not necessary like the many times I brought them food, but this time I earned more than usual so" Law opened the package and saw various things, rice, beans, some fish, meat and dried meat.</p><p> </p><p> "This must have been expensive," she murmured as Usopp laughed.</p><p> </p><p> "you talk to the man of lies" he pointed out with greatness and then return to his usual self "just bargained with the seller, he is bad at gambling so in exchange for some dishes ... I gave him some tips to win some money money" he explained with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p> "Thank you" he murmured, he and Usopp (insisting) help to prepare the food, to be a little it looked like a whole feast, Usopp didn't have to wake up the sleepy people because in a few seconds they were already on the side wanting to try, bepo sat down and Usopp walked away to a pile of blank papers, while they ate he could make his lamppost and the portrait of his mother, still fresh in his mind.</p><p> </p><p> "Don't you want to eat?" Bepo invited but the others just nudged him so as not to be desperate for the food.</p><p> </p><p> "No, I'm fine, eat you, you need it" Bepo nodded and continued eating, law looked at Usopp from the corner of his eye, observing what he was doing, origami, he separated a plate with a little of everything and hid it from his nakamas, finished the Dinner, Law saw Usopp now scribbling on a sheet of paper with the chalk he had for a pencil, Law took out the plate and brought it closer.</p><p> </p><p> "What are you doing?" He asked showing the plate.</p><p> </p><p> "A portrait of my mother" he said when he showed the drawing of him, law admitted that it was good looking "I discovered a holiday where I can ... Give something to my mother" he smiled when he looked at the drawing.</p><p> </p><p> "Your mother..." Usopp looked at him and nodded.</p><p> </p><p> "he died when he was a child and a woman told me that during these three days I will be able to commemorate her memory at the oboro party" she put the image on the streetlight, a beautiful paper streetlight like the one the girl made but with details that made her perish expensive.</p><p> </p><p> "And do you believe him?" Usopp nodded and started to do another.</p><p> </p><p> "Yes, do you want to accompany me? I mean, if you have someone you miss, I could help you with the streetlight" he smiled as he pointed to his streetlight. Law looked at Usopp's hands, cut by the paper, small but abundant, the older one placed his hands in the opposite, stopping the other's hands.</p><p> </p><p> "Even if I wanted to, I can't expose myself much" she pointed to his arms that showed his tattoos, he also remembered what law uses to go out and cover his head, it must be uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm not going to expose you to dancing down there, but I think we could make an obon up here," he smiled as he took Law's hand and left the place. He walked through the trees to guide him to a point where he could see the capital at its best, being fenced off by the last rays of the sun.</p><p> </p><p> "I can't share it with Robin, Zoro or Franky, I never manage to see them if it is not for giving information so I thought that...* He did not look away from the capital, Law also looked at the place, they were camouflaged by the shadows of the trees, the place is stable and it is not like they are legos from a lake (although it was not a clean one).</p><p> </p><p> "Okay, but ... Let's share the same lantern, if you think so" Law did not want to see the child again cutting his hands, he knows that the medicine he makes to bandage really heals the wounds but, even so, it was horrible to see them like that .</p><p> </p><p> "If you want," he laughed as he looked into his eyes.</p><p> Law returned and saw the dark man carry things to the place they would occupy, they could not visit the graves of their relatives for obvious reasons, but they could do something similar to what they did with Pedro. Usopp put a cross near one of the trees, one with completely pink leaves, a cross bearing more than one name.</p><p> </p><p> "Ready" Law was back looking at the stars in the sky, Usopp took the lamppost and lit it to leave it in front of the cross.</p><p> Law approached and sat next to the other, the dark-haired man began to pray His hands joined, Law imitated him but did not pray, not aloud, they could hear the movement of the leaves and the bustle of the capital seemed so far away, they closed the Eyes letting the breeze relax them, Law could feel his body relax, as it once did as a child, with the people he loved. He felt something surround him, he opened his eyes and he could see a blonde hair in front of him caressing his head, at his sides his family, his mother, his father and his sister, he felt his eyes fill with tears, he smiled when he released the first tears, he missed this sensation, the familiar warmth, the others looked to his left and he did the same.</p><p> A woman stroked the back of the brunette who was shedding tears in silence even with his eyes closed, allowing himself to be embraced by the woman, she looked at him and smiled, despite there being no sound, he could understand what she said to him.</p><p> </p><p> 'Thank you' is what her lips formulated, Usopp now looked at him wiping her tears. He made fun of the stage, despite not having much faith he could see his family, they both began to tell their adventures, the pros and cons of it, times in which they almost died but they did not, how they met, why they were allies and others, the people they met and what happened in dressrosa. It was an extremely great night for both of them, but unfortunately they had to say goodbye, because since their graves weren't allowed to stay long, they both looked at each other and let Law carry the lamppost, they walked down the hill and could see the river, the polluted river , Law could see Usopp's grimace in discomfort but it changed when he felt the other's hand on him, Law pointed to the lamppost and Usopp approached.</p><p> </p><p> "Ready?" Law asked to which the other nodded.</p><p> </p><p> "Ready" both took the lamppost and carefully placed it in the river, the light that was emanating made the lake look great, they felt their families pull them in the same embrace, both in the center, something far they managed to see that their lamppost She joined the rest of the town and they both felt their families disappear, they looked at the river once more and then at them.</p><p> </p><p> "I don't regret having believed that woman," he smiled as he looked away, blushing, still wrapped in a hug that now only the two of them shared.</p><p> </p><p> "What are they doing?" They both turned and saw Shinobu who was looking at them angrily.</p><p> </p><p> "Do you mind?" Law spoke when looking at her with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p> "Nothing, just... We remembered our deceased" he laughed as he separated from Law and saw him mutter insults to the woman.</p><p> </p><p> "well, kinemon-san is looking for you, he wants to know if you want to participate in today's obon" they both exchanged and denied.</p><p> </p><p> "I think we'll stay today" Shinobu looked at them doubtfully, but he nodded leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p> "Why do I feel like you don't like him?" Usopp asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> "He's more cowardly than you and I don't like the way he talks about us" Usopp let out a curl and looked at the forest.</p><p> </p><p> "Do you want to go to the top and see the capital from there?" Law smiled, adjusting his cap.</p><p> </p><p> "guide us" and both determined, wanted to spend the night in each other's company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will be on Wattpad in Spanish</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>